Load carriers, particularly regarding load carriers for mounting bicycles to a carrying vehicle, fork mounts or fork anchors can be utilized. The fork anchor serves as a securement for the front end of a bicycle to the load carrier in place of the front wheel. The typical configuration of bicycles incorporates a pivoting fork at the front of the bicycle used for steering the bicycle and which takes the form of an inverted “U” with the legs or prongs of the fork located on either side of the bicycle's front wheel. Each of the prongs terminates in a dropout which is a substantially inverted “U” shaped recess into the bottom of the prong which normally receives the axle of the front wheel of the bicycle. With the wheel removed, the two dropouts provide a ready-made point of connection to a load carrier. Traditionally, tightenable skewer arrangements have been provided in fork mount arrangements on carriers for securing a bicycle's fork to the carrier.